Unexpected Feelings
by Dancing Angel Over My Castle
Summary: Kate ends up throwing up in the middle of the night and Rick gets to take care of her. Yes, for those of you wondering it is a baby Fic.
1. Chapter 1

AN: First off I do not own Castle. Next I dedicate this story to my version of Gina, Looking Into Oblivion, because you make me so happy yet at times I want to hurt you. =)

Rick sat in bed hearing sounds coming from the bathroom. He sat up and rubbed sleep from his eyes. Rick stood up and walked to the bathroom; he pushed open the door and saw Kate leaning over the toilet. Rick sat down next to Kate and held her hair back with one hand and was rubbing small circles with the other.

Kate sat up, wiped her mouth on a piece of toilet paper and flushed the toilet. She snuggled closer to Castle inhaling his scent which seemed to calm her down. Kate was shaking after having thrown up her dinner.

Castle put his hand against her forehead and felt for fever. He had never seen Kate this sick before, so he had no idea what to do. Rick wanted to call her father but it was way too early to go calling anybody. Castle grabbed his phone and hit speed dial seven, and he waited for someone to pick up or for it to go to voice mail.

After leaving a message for the precinct, Rick went and filled a cup with ice and water and brought it up for Kate. Kate drank from the cup and muttered a soft "Thank you Rick." Rick could tell Kate's throat was hurting her because she spoke so softly and he could hear a slight scratchiness to her voice.

Kate fell asleep quickly dreaming of Castle, her one and only. Kate was snoring softly while Rick was rubbing small circles on her back.

By the time Kate awoke the other side of the bed was cold. Kate frowned and grabbed Rick's pillow and inhaled what was left of his scent. Her body ached and every smell made her stomach twist and turn. Kate scrambled to get off the bed and make a run for the bathroom. Luckily Rick wasn't using it. After heaving the contents of her stomach into the toilet, Kate decided to calm herself with a warm shower.

By the time Kate was out of the shower, Rick was bringing in a small tray with crackers and a cup of ginger ale. Kate thought sweet of what he was doing for her. Kate ran over to Rick wrapping her arms around him, careful not to spill the contents of the tray.

Rick walked Kate over to the bed and sat her down with the small tray. Kate looked up at Rick, her eyes saying "Don't go." Rick walked to the other side of the bed and sat down next to her.

"I called the precinct telling them you won't be in for the rest of the week." Rick was a little nervous not knowing how Kate would take this.

"Thanks Rick. I'm glad you did this for me." Kate was smiling at Rick want to kiss him so badly, but couldn't because she was sick.

"I'm glad I can help you. Oh, before I forget, I booked you an appointment with a doctor this afternoon. Last night you were running a pretty high fever." Rick was moving some hair out of her face and feeling her forehead for fever. "You feel pretty hot." Kate tried to stifle a giggle but ended up with a goofy smile on her face.

"It's ok Rick, I'm sure I'll be alright." Kate reached for the crackers on the tray, but went instead for the ginger ale figuring she needed something to sooth her wild stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle not in a million years.

AN: I dedicate this story to my good friend and publisher, Looking Into Oblivion.

Kate sat on the bed for a while longer while Rick had gone out to fix him and Alexis breakfast. He probably would have made something for Martha as well, but she never appeared. Kate got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom. She took one look at herself in the mirror. She was pale, not just pale but ghostly pale. She walked over to the shower, and started the water. She gracefully slipped out of her clothes and set them down on the sink.

Kate was now stepping into the warm shower, letting the hot water run over her pale body. She reached for a bar of soap and started to gingerly wash her legs. She didn't notice when Rick had walked in to the bathroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind him as well.

Rick had opened the shower door and stepped in with Kate.

"Castle, you shouldn't be showering with a sickie." Kate whined as Rick began to rub her back.

"Don't worry Kate; I won't do anything too dirty." Rick smiled playfully at Kate, his eyes holding that little boy grin of his.

"Oh, so now I don't get anything?" Kate was now rubbing shampoo into her hair, letting Rick gawk and stare at her.

"Now I know you're sick. You're not acting like yourself." Rick was gracefully rubbing circles on her back while trying to stifle his laughter at Kate's expression.

"Castle, do you want me to get sick in the shower?" Kate was now teasing him; it was their special little game going back and forth with small comments that sent them over the edge.

"Hurry up your appointment's at ten." Rick was now stepping out of the shower, hair washed and everything.

"Did I sleep in that long?" Kate was surprised to find out that she had slept much later than usual. Rick nodded at her question seeing the surprise written all over her face.

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

Rick was driving Kate's car through mid-morning traffic while Kate was staring out the window trying to focus her attention on something that wouldn't make her sick. They were nearly there and Kate was fighting off sleep. Kate wanted comfort. Some place dark and warm, some place she could hide in and feel safe.

"Kate, we're here." Rick was opening her door. Kate had seemed to drift off not noticing they had arrived at their destination.

Kate and Rick walked in together, not noticing people looking at them weirdly. Rick had told Kate to sit down and wait to be called while he signed her in.

A few minutes later a nurse walked in through the small door. "Ms. Beckett?" Kate stood up and walked over to the door where the nurse was standing. All as a group they walked through the door and into a small hallway.

AN: I wanted to have Rick and Kate already married, but I thought about it for a while and decided to let this story take on a natural feel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or any of its characters. If you think I make money off of them, well you may be a complete idiot. I'm sorry for your loss.**

_AN: This story is dedicated to my dear friend LookingIntoOblivion. Thank you for editing my stories and of course letting me rant to you. This is the chapter we find out if Kate is pregnant or not! For all you people out there who just happen to like little Castle babies! _

Kate walked nervously down the hallway, looking back only to make sure that Rick was still with her. Kate was now starting to regret letting Rick talk her into going to the doctor, even if it was just to make sure she was alright. The young nurse led them to a small room where Kate was asked to sit on the small bed.

Kate explained to the nurse her symptoms and the nurse nodded and wrote down notes.

"You could either have the flu or be pregnant. We will need to do a blood test to be sure." Kate nearly had a heart attack, her and Rick had never really discussed children unless it was Alexis. They were only still dating.

The nurse stuck the needle in Kate's arm, Kate squeezing Rick's hand. Rick faintly smiled at her. It was an accepting smile, a smile that meant "No matter what happens, I will still love you". Kate couldn't help the warm, fuzzy feeling flowing through her as she smiled at Rick, her entire face glowing.

"I'll leave you two here for a few minutes while we run the blood samples." The nurse said, shutting the door behind her, leaving Kate and Rick to discuss their possibilities.

"I don't think I'm going to be a good mom, Rick."

Kate was worried sick, she was not fit to be a mother.

"Kate, you are the greatest woman I have ever met, you help me solve all of my problems with Alexis. You will be a fantastic mother, I assure you." Rick was now rubbing circles on Kate's back trying to keep her calm.

"That is _if_ I'm pregnant."

For the next fifteen minutes Kate and Rick sat in awkward silence, the ambience of the room getting steadily tenser as they waited for the nurse to return with the results. There was a small knock on the door and a nurse entered.

"I have your blood results, Ms. Beckett. It looks like you are pregnant! Congratulations!" The nurse handed Kate and Rick the results for them to look at themselves. Kate looked up at Rick, her eyes giving off pure joy.

Rick was happy; he was going to be a father again, but this time Kate was the mother! Rick was already trying to work out the best way to propose to Kate, but now they were going to have a baby!

Kate was happy to know that she would have a child. She had always wanted a kid, and now a child gets her for a mom and Richard Castle for a father. Kate was happy to know that she was pregnant, even though she was nervous that she wouldn't be the best mom, after all she didn't have the most kid friendly job and she has so much scarring and weight from her mothers' case.

"So, are you happy to be pregnant?" Rick asked, wanting to make sure Kate was on board with this new occurrence in their lives.

"Of course, Rick." Kate was loving, her eyes gave it away. Kate was thinking about talking with Rick about moving in, especially after sharing their past with each other trying to figure out who fell for whom first.

"You know Rick; I love you and our unborn child." Kate was practically glowing; she was so amazing and beautiful, just standing there waving her hands in front of his face trying to get his attention. Wait, trying to get his attention?

"I'm sorry Kate; I just kind of drifted off there for a minute. You know we need to start thinking about names."

AN: Some of you may not agree with where I left off but I want a cliff hanger. For those of you who have seen the promo for the new episode, you will see the reference. I have not seen the new episode but I'm making a few references to what I want to see.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, not in a million years.

AN: For LookingIntoOblivion, for making my dreams come true then shattering them… _(Over and over, babe.)_

"Rick, it may be a little too soon for that. We don't even know if the baby is a boy or a girl." Kate was nervous enough already, without Rick making her feel sick. Wait. That was the baby making her feel sick. Kate shook her head; she didn't need to go through this.

Rick placed a soothing hand on her shoulder. "Everything is going to be fine, Kate. I promise." Kate looked up and saw the pleading, blue eyes. His eyes, they were what she looked forward to each morning when she opened her eyes. She needed to see his eyes, those special, iridescent blue orbs of his.

"Kate, it's impolite to stare." Rick was trying to stifle a few giggles as Kate looked away trying to hide her scarlet blush.

"Hypocrite." Was all Kate managed to get out before bursting into laughter. "All the times I tell you to stop staring at me and the one time I stare at you, you tell me to stop. You are such a child at times!" Kate rolled her eyes, and Rick's blue eyes narrowed.

The nurse came back into the room and told them they could leave. As Kate walked out of the hospital with Rick, she noticed he had changed slightly. He had a brisker stride, brighter eyes, and perkier voice. She thought it was from getting news that she was pregnant.

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

Kate was walking through the door to the loft. She set her coat on the coat rack, and placed her small handbag on the small table by the door. Kate sat down on the couch and took off her shoes. She needed rest, she was so tired by the time she sat down on the couch she was already feeling herself being pulled into a deep sleep.

Rick bent down and placed a light kiss on her hairline. Kate didn't stir, her eyes didn't even flutter. _Man, she's out like a light!_ Rick had been wondering what this pregnancy would do to her ever since they heard the news that it existed, but more importantly, he wondered what it would do to them.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

Kate finally opened her eyes, but quickly closed them again seeing the harsh light through the curtains. She heard noise coming from the kitchen, which was what got her up and off the couch. She was beyond hungry, and quite tired. Not a good mix.

She walked into the kitchen and sat down on a bar stool.

"Hey, Castle. Whacha cooking?" Kate knew the smell anywhere, but she wanted to make sure it wasn't one of his famous smorelettes.

"I'm making some smorelettes." Darn it! She hoped he wasn't making them, but now she knew for sure he was making smorelettes. Kate felt her stomach start to twist. _Not now!_ Kate bolted towards the bathroom, trying not to hit Martha or Alexis on the way there.

Rick followed her to the bathroom, just to make sure she was alright. He looked into the door and saw Kate down on her knees throwing up the contents of her stomach. Even though she was puking, she was still gorgeous.

"A little help here, Rick?" Kate asked, while she wiped her mouth with a piece of toilet paper.

"Sure, I'd be glad to help a lady in need." Rick was trying to lighten the mood with a little humor, but it wasn't helping.

"Castle, just skip the puns and get me off of the floor!" Kate was starting to get a little angry. Any more time on this floor would kill her.

"OK Kate. I got you, one, two, and three!" Rick pulled Kate up off the floor, and led her to the bed. "You need to rest. Nope, no questions. Strait to bed, you need to rest your body."

Kate hated to be bossed around and she hated not being able to stick up for herself.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And yes, I did bring the smorelette into this.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I tried to buy it on eBay, but that didn't work. And I am not related to Marlowe, I even tried to search through my family tree.

AN: I'm glad people loved the smorelette. I dedicate this to LookingIntoOblivion, because you are my marshmallow. Oh, this chapter maybe worse than the rest because it has gone un-edited. Sorry in advance.

Kate was lying down on the bed trying to fall asleep, but couldn't because of the nausea their child was causing her. She rolled over and looked at Rick. He was just plain adorable when he slept. He had a very bad case of bed hair and he was ever so slightly drooling.

Suddenly Kate leapt up from the bed and ran to the toilet. She was just finishing throwing up the contents of her stomach when she felt a pair of warm hand pull her hair back and start to rub small circles on her back.

"Thanks Rick." Was all Kate could get out before she was throwing up again. When she finished vomiting, she looked up to see who was helping her. She looked up into deep blue eyes, but not Rick's blue eyes.

"Hey Alexis. I didn't realize it was you." Kate was trying to be calm, but when you call your boyfriends daughter your boyfriends name, things aren't always so smooth.

"Hey Kate. I hope you are ok. Is this flu that bad?" Alexis had the same puppy dog eyes her father had. Kate caved quickly into the desire to tell Alexis about the baby.

"Alexis, your father and I are expecting a baby." Kate saw the joy beneath Alexis's blue eyes. She was really happy; Kate thought Alexis wouldn't want them to have a baby. Alexis helped Kate get up off the floor.

"Alexis? Please don't tell your dad I told you about the pregnancy, he may get upset." Kate was starting to wash out her mouth.

"Of course. I won't slip anything to him. I promise." Alexis was smiling and holding out her pinky. Kate linked pinky fingers with her thinking that she just saw a bit of Rick in Alexis.

AN: I know this was a really short chapter. I'm really sorry, but I am currently facing writers block and this was all I could think of. Plus I have had a very busy week. Enough of my excuses just wait for the next chapter to come out, which could be anytime from now till next month.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: You all know how hard I have tried, but I just can't own it.

AN: I know how much you all liked the last chapter! Thank you for the positive reviews, and encouragement. This is dedicated to LookingIntoOblivion, who has been such a crazy bird girl.

Kate walked with Alexis to the kitchen to get some warm milk and plain cookies. They entered and Kate grabbed the milk from the fridge while Alexis grabbed the cookies.

The two sat in silence for a while before Kate broke it.

"So, Alexis, what's on your mind?" Kate knew that look Alexis got when something was troubling her.

"It's just, there is this guy, and he asked me out. I don't really like him, but at the same time I don't want to hurt him by saying no. I just don't know what to do, and you seem like a great person to help me with this choice." Alexis was looking down at her hands. Kate reached over and placed her hand down on Alexis's.

"It's ok, sometimes there will be people who we don't like and we just have to say no. Sometimes we need to say no and just play it out, because at some point you may be together." Kate was remembering the first time Rick had tried to ask her out.

"Kate? Is there something wrong?" Alexis was getting a little worried because Kate was looking right beyond her at something random in the distance.

"Huh, oh, I'm so sorry Alexis! I didn't mean to freak you out; I was just taking a walk down memory lane." Kate was wondering how long the young red-head had been calling her name.

"It's ok Kate; I know you didn't mean it." Alexis was glad something wasn't wrong. She had no experience in the baby world.

"Thank you for understanding. It has just been so hectic today, just getting all this news thrown at me. I still can't believe I'm pregnant, I never saw that coming. Well, maybe I had been daydreaming every now and then, or just planning a little bit just in case. You never know what will happen!" Kate was just rambling and she didn't see the smile plastered on Alexis's face when she was talking about how she may have been planning this for a while.

"Well Kate, as much as I would love to hear your stories, I need to get some rest, big history finale tomorrow." Alexis really did need the sleep for her history finale the next day.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then! I hope you do well on your test." Kate gave Alexis a small kiss on the top of her head.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Rick had just woken up, and the first thing he noticed was the fact that his partner wasn't in bed. _I hope she isn't throwing up again._ Rick jumped out of bed and rushed into the bathroom to find Kate sleeping right next to the toilet. _She will probably kill me later, but I'm going to take a picture because she looks so adorable and innocent with her head on the toilet seat._

Rick pulled out his phone and took a quick picture. Kate didn't stir, so Rick took the opportunity to pick her up and carry her to the bed where she would probably be a bit more comfortable. Rick gently lifted her body from the floor, and carried her like a baby to the bed.

Kate curled up into Rick's chest, only half asleep. The only thing going through Kate's mind was; "Where is my sandwich?"

Rick carefully placed Kate down on the bed, and left to go make breakfast and decalf coffee. Kate reached out and grabbed Rick's pillow, it was the only thing on the bed, besides her, that had his scent. Kate snuggled up into the pillow and drifted back to sleep.

AN: Who can guess where the Iron Man 3 reference is? I will dedicate the next chapter to the first person to find it and post where it is!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own it, not now, not ever.

AN: This chapter is dedicated to tsskfan0426. And this story is dedicated to LookingIntoOblivion. This chapter is playful. Not the kind of playful in bed, but the Castle kind of playful. Plus a personal note about myself, I'm getting my wedding planed, but at the same time I'm not engaged to anyone. So please, someone explain this to me.

_EN From Looking Into Oblivion: I can honestly say I've had fun with this story and I have to thank you guys for reading it and not making my personal time go to waste. You go, Castle fans! Also, to my fans that found DAOMC on my "Favorite Authors" list, After It All, We Carry On will be continued hopefully as of tonight. I thank you all for your time, love you. So, as an editor, I dedicate this to all of you fans, and to our good friend Harlow Smith for putting up with our fangirly-ness and sharing hers with us. 3 Looking Into Oblivion __**~Sending our amnesty down to the broken-hearted~**_

Rick walked into the room to find Kate still sleeping on the bed, smiling, he set the breakfast tray down and slid in bed next to her. He started to wake her up by kissing her forehead, then moving to her temple. He then kissed her cheek and then kissed her full on the lips.

Kate's eyes fluttered for a moment before she deepened the kiss.

"Castle, I'm hungry." Kate was hoping Rick took it the way she wanted him to. But Rick is Rick, and that meant he thought differently than most people.

"Well I made you some food, or we could…" Rick couldn't get his thought out before Kate gave him another kiss.

"I want food Castle." Kate sat upright in bed and waited for him to wake up from his dazed expression and hand her some waffles. Rick lifted the tray up and placed it between them.

"I could get used to this. Breakfast in bed, wonderful wakeups, and a Ferrari." Kate was trying to stifle a giggle when she saw the look on Rick's face. Rick's eyes got huge and his mouth dropped open. Kate stuffed another piece of toast in her mouth while she closed Rick's mouth.

"Careful, you'll catch flies." Kate moved the tray so she could get off the bed and get dressed for work.

"When will we tell people?" Rick asked, making Kate turned around, stunned. She was half expecting Rick to make some comment about her leaving him.

"I don't know, but not now. I don't feel comfortable letting people know right now. I just don't want all the attention it will get me." Kate turned to face the mirror. "You know how much I hate the limelight, always being the center of attention. We should wait until I start showing…" Kate said, trying to hold back tears. _Stupid pregnancy hormones!_

"Kate I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do." Rick had gotten up and was now standing behind Kate while placing a gentile hand on her shoulder. "We are in this together, and if you don't want to do something then it's fine with me. We are in this together, through the long haul. No matter what, I will be at your side ready to help."

"Thank you Rick. I really appreciate what you are doing." Kate turned around and placed her head into Rick's neck. Kate needed hard ground under her feet and she found it. She had found her dry land.

"Rick?" Kate looked up at him and he looked down at her. "Where are we going? And this time I want a real answer, not an evasion." Kate held a firm grasp on Rick's shoulder.

"Kate, I want to spend a lifetime with. You are such an extraordinary person, and I love that about you. You are the kind of person I need, and I hope you feel the same way about me. I am in this through the long haul and no matter what life brings, I will be there supporting you." Rick then got down on one knee, and pulled out a small box.

"Katharine Houghton Beckett, will you marry me?"

Kate was at a loss for words, she looked at the box then up at Rick. She blinked her eyes a few times and then realized that this wasn't a dream, this was real.

"Yes, Rick I will. I will marry you!" Kate leaned down and kissed Rick, and then she looked at the ring. The ring was a small silver band with a big diamond in the center and it had four small sapphires around it. Rick grabbed the ring and Kate held out her hand. Rick gently moved the ring onto Kate's finger. Kate felt pure happiness; this was all she needed, a family that loved her.

Kate looked at the ring again, she then noticed something inscribed on the band. The word "always" was what she happened to be looking at. Just seeing the word made her break into tears. Kate looked up at Rick, and then she bolted for the bathroom.

AN: I liked this ending better than the first one I created. Trust me when I say that you do not want to read it. The whole marriage thing? Well we all know it was coming and I just worked it into the story. If anybody has any ideas for a new chapter, I would love to hear from you!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter. That makes me a little bit sad, but who am I to leave you guys hanging. This is dedicated to Looking Into Oblivion, who now has purpose in her life.

EN: Honey, I'm pretty sure they know I'm a chick already. Or was I too snide? Whatever, you can tell DAOMC about that and I'll be told. So freaking REVIEW.

Disclaimer: If I owned Castle, we would see little Castle babies all over the place.

Rick ran after Kate into the bathroom. Rick knelt down next to Kate and he pulled her hair back gently. Kate sat up, and after a few quick apologies, the couple was back in the bedroom again.

"Kate Castle, I like the sound of that." Kate said, who really did like the sound of it. "Wait, what will the boys call me at work? That could get confusing." Kate was right, things could get very confusing.

"Castle-et?" Rick was just trying to be funny, but he did have a great idea.

"I can picture it now, 'Hey boys.' 'Hey Castle-et.' Very amusing." Kate really could picture walking into the precinct and the boys calling her Castle-et.

"And the times we come in together we can be Castle and Castle-et!" Rick liked the idea; he really wanted to joke with the boys.

"Ok Castle, you're taking it a bit too far." Kate really did like this childish side of Rick, but at times, it drove her nuts.

Kate got up off the bed and went into the kitchen. After throwing up the contents of her stomach, she needed to put something in it. Rick followed Kate and started to make some toast. Toast, light simple and hopefully not stomach churning.

"Good morning darlings!" Came Martha's usual chirpiness.

"Morning mother. Would you like some toast?" Rick wanted to make sure Martha was fine, and so far, Martha was in a good mood.

"I would love a slice of toast. Oh, hello Kate, so nice to see you dear." Martha came up to Kate and gave her a great big hug.

"Whoa, mom, don't squish Kate." Rick wanted to make sure Kate was fine.

"It's ok Castle, I'm fine with it." Kate liked how Rick was always looking out for her, but at times it really got on her nerves. After all, she was an adult.

"So Kate, how are you feeling? I heard you throwing up last night and the night before." Martha was very worried for Kate's health.

"I'm fine Martha; I just have a small stomach bug." Kate didn't want to tell Martha just yet, because she knew how big her reaction would be.

"Well I'm glad you will be fine, are you going to work today?" Martha wanted to know if she had the house all to herself so she could throw a theater party.

"No, I called her in sick for the rest of the week. Only today, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday to go." Rick wanted Martha to not throw a party, and just telling her not to throw a wild party doesn't work. You need to stay home so she won't throw any kind of party. It ruins all the fun when the best-selling author is around.

"Rick, you didn't need to do that." Kate was really fine and able to go into work, and she wanted to see if the boys had caught a case.

"Well, if you went into work, anyone there could catch that stomach bug of yours. We don't want the entire precinct out sick, now do we?" Rick was trying to sell it to Martha, making sure nothing was suspicious.

Rick walked over to the toaster and grabbed the toast, and placed some more slices of bread into the slots. Rick then grabbed the butter and a knife and started to butter the toast.

"Dearie, you should get some rest. You look like you've been up for hours on end." Martha was right, Kate did need some rest. Kate grabbed a plate with four pieces of buttered toast and went to the bedroom.

AN: It has been a while, but in my defense, I'm a clumsy idiot who has seemed to get a deep bone bruise on their ankle.

EN: And I'm the fucking bitch who later the next day, pushed her into the deep end of a pool. =) But that's okay because I've been avoiding my fans for about three weeks now?


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I have been having trouble trying to find the inspiration to write, so this is the best I came up with for now. Sorry for the short chapter last time. I can't decide between a walk in the park, or staying in the house. This is a mini chapter, just a filler, because I want to know what you guys want.

Disclaimer: I don't have a car, I don't have a house of my own, and there is no way I can afford Castle and crew.

_EN: I'm about to have a brain aneurism, I swear it. This story was delayed for two days, sadly because of me. I've been on a Black Butler spike and have been ignoring everybody but my girlfriend. So, this goes out to all of you. Also, I'm getting inspiration rapidly, so feel free to swear at me as much as you want at LookingIntoOblivion, or just drop a kind message, love. ; )_

When Rick walked into the bedroom he found Kate eating toast while reading his laptop. _She must have grabbed it when she came back here. _Rick sat down next to Kate on the bed and was now reading over her shoulder.

"You know how creepy reading over my shoulder is?" Kate asked, not even looking up at him.

"I know how creepy it can be. I have first-hand experience." Rick was always great when it came to childish comebacks.

"I got bored, so I grabbed your laptop to read what you've written. And might I say, is not much." Kate really wanted to provoke him right now.

"Hey, you can't rush genius." Rick had no idea what he was getting himself into.

"Is that what you call _it._ I just thought it was called writers block." Kate was now just making fun of him, knowing that he was stripped for ideas.

"Who told you? Gina or Paula?" Rick didn't care that she probably was watching the entire time he sat at his desk with his head in his hands because he couldn't find the right idea or inspiration to write.

"I found out myself. I _am_ a detective, Castle." Kate was now using her bedroom voice, making Rick's pants feel tight.

"What do you want to do, because I distinctly remember you telling me you were bored." Rick wanted to do something with Kate, he wanted to spend time with her, and take a small stroll through Central Park. Rick looked at Kate's eyes; they were dark brown, which meant she wanted "fun".

Kate wanted to do something fun. She wanted some heat, not a boring stroll in the park. Kate looked at Rick's eyes, they were at light blue, which meant he wanted to walk in the park and just spend some romantic time with her.

AN: I will leave it here. You guys need to tell me what you want. Do you want what Kate wants? Or do you want what Rick wants? Comment on your choice, and the choice with the most votes will be the one I pick to do the next chapter on.

WARNING: IF YOU PICK RICK, I WRITE THE CHAPTER. IF YOU PICK KATE, LOOKINGINTOOBLIVION WILL WRITE THE CHAPTER.

_EN: Now, now, loyal fans, we wouldn't want to hurt the baby with Rick's jizz, so let's try not to do that. =P _


End file.
